Talk:Altmer (Skyrim)/Archive 1
I love this race. I loved them even whey they sucked with so much magic weakness. They are awesome and superior to all other races! I just dont see a point in roling with them in Skyrim. I mean, for roleplay sake, how can a high elf be the dragon born? Would a high elf have Septims blood ??? Also, as an altmer, how can you join the blades and fight the thalmor??? I mean, the right thing to do would be help the thalmor and aid the stormcloacks... Being a High Elf in Skyrim means killin your own kind for the sake of humans who stole your lands with their cursed and greedy empire. That just cant be :( 'Biology needs work...' Can someone fix the end of the Biology section? It's all kinds of wrong (altmer are a good .03 or so taller than orcs, there's nothing 'equal' about it). ...Off-topic, why do we need an account to edit this wiki? :/ 06:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC)OCDAnon Prescence in Skyrim also needs a slight edit, 'much lesser scale THEN' needs to be 'much lesser scale THAN'. Why all the hate I mean come on whats with people why do yall hate the altmer, yes i know the banning of talos was a big no no and the war was a big no no to, but sheesh would yall hate the orcs if the situation was reversed, I mena come on NOT ALL ALTMER ARE EVIL. Whats with people lately all i see is "kill all the altmer" or "all altmer must die", Shesh personaly i think the Altmer are great, most games make elves to be the apitimy of goodness, while elder scrolls proves that even elves are capable of being evil. It is just stupid to hate them simply beacuse they banned talos, and personaly i think its stupid, and anouther thing why is it that only the altmer should be hated if you look at the nords they drove out the snow elves from their OWN LANDS, and what about the argians, sure they were enslaved which i think was wrong. They were cowards who took advantage of a horrible disaster to murder inocent dumner men women and children. but the Argonians are not considerd evil? And personaly i think the Imperails are evil, forcing the other races to join their empire, attacking the first aldormi domion, which was not evil as most claim, the first one united the two races so they could help eachother from invaders attacking them, but the empire attacked and forced their views on the elves. and before yall call me a Thalmor simpithsier IM NOT I HATE THE THALMOR, but i dont think that the altmer should be exterminated that would prove the elves point of humans and beasts being nothing but savages.DeirdreKent101 (talk) 19:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : If you look into the lore a bit more, you'll find that the Nords only drove out the Snow Elves *AFTER* the Snow Elves attacked Saarthal; prior to that attack, the lore suggests that they had been cohabitating the land in relative peace. As for the Argonians... there were many of their people enslaved and abused in Morrowind, so yeah, they actually did have a fairly good justification for going to war with them. And they're not cowards, they're just fighting intelligently, a trait that seems to be commonly applied to them in the lore. The First Aldmeri Dominion wasn't about "helping each other from invaders attacking them"... it was the Altmer conquering Valenwood when Valenwood tried to make a peace treaty with the Empire that would have resulted in some (but not all) of Valenwood's territory being given to the Empire. Woden87 (talk) 09:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) o and a side note the thalmor took credit for saving the altmer while the other races were busy saving them selves which is why many high elves supported them, they are allot like maos red party, who promised to lead the nation of china into glory, they fooled their own people for power so stop being racist and hate the thalmor not the altmer they are VERY DIFERNT.DeirdreKent101 (talk) 19:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) wth um why is the page locked, and what for there was no vandalism going on so what gives.DeirdreKent101 (talk) 00:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :It seems to be the express decision of the wiki's staff that these edits were viewed as trivial or non-constructive. Since they were continuous, they required a source according to our citation policy. Before these contributions, the article was a featured article. These edits caused it to fall beneath our expectation for featured articles and had to be demoted; thus, we decided to remove the comments and rescue the article. If you can find reliable sources that the information you added is correct, then we can re-add them. For now, the current state of the article must remain as it is. Sorry for any confusion. -- 00:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well that makes me less mad, there is a source on the information i posted about not all altmer supporting the thalmor and the reduaxtion camps in a book in the game, i forget the auther but it was high elf who escaped the thalmor and was assasinted i will message you when i find itDeirdreKent101 (talk) 00:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! These contributions could really help the article be more diverse and interesting if we find the source. I preserved the text, so we won't have to rewrite it from scratch. Here it is: Although not all Altmer align philosophically with the Thalmor and the Dominion, many are suppressed and discouraged from voicing their opinions. . Offenders are deported to the Summerset Isles to be re-indoctrinated into the Thalmor philosophy or killed. -- 00:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) wow thanks i apericate that ima save them so when i find the source we can add it WHICH WILL PROVE THAT ONLY THE THALMOR ARE EVIL NOT THE ALTMER!!!!DeirdreKent101 (talk) 01:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Height Mentioned this on the general races page, but the height of Altmer needs amending, they have a base height of 1.08 not 1.1, Orcs are 1.04.Mrsuperhappy (talk) 18:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC)